


Lobo infiel

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 1





	Lobo infiel

En una noche lluviosa y fría los líderes de las manadas Lee y Kim se reunieron para un acuerdo de vienes mutuos.

Deciden juntar a sus mejores guerreros para la cacería de intrusos desconocidos en la zona, los alimentos y animales estaban disminuyendo con mayor rapidez, eso es preocupante ya que podría suponer una nueva manada cerca u otra especie que quiere invadir territorio.

A la cabeza como jefe está Hakyeon, un omega macho que destaca sobre muchos alfas por su gran inteligencia y astucia, con los años se ha ganado el respeto y admiración de muchos.

Por otro lado está Sanghyuk como segundo jefe, es un alfa muy joven, un novato en batalla, pero al ser hijo del líder Kim se lleva el título directo. Eso no significa que no esté calificado para liderar, Sanghyuk es uno de los mejores luchadores, destaca por su rapidez y reflejos envidiables.

Hakyeon jefe de los Lee y Sanghyuk jefe de los Kim, cada manada está constituido por otros 3 guerreros.

Todos se reúnen temprano por la mañana en el lugar de partida, cuando llega el último de ellos la tensión oprime a todos.

Taekwoon, un omega guerrero de los Lee mira con furia al recién llegado Wonsik del clan Kim. Lo odia tanto.

—Yo renuncio —anuncia queriendo estar lo más lejos posible del maldito rubio de hermosos ojos y condenada sonrisa.

—Vamos, Woonie, eres más fuerte que esto, ¿Acaso faltaras a tu palabra de guerrero por problemas personales? —dice Wonsik acercándose al lindo omega de rojos labios y matadores ojos felinos.

—No te me acerques —gruñe Taekwoon deseando arrancar la sonrisa arrogante del perfecto rostro del alfa, quien levanta las manos en forma de rendición pero no se aleja.

Los demás lobos ven el intercambio como si fuera una serie de televisión, no todos los días ex amantes se encuentran para una salvaje misión.

—Bueno, les explicaré la división que hemos pensado ayer con Sanghyuk —interrumpe Hakyeon llamando la atención de todos.

Estarán separados en grupos de dos integrantes, cada 50 metros de distancia para tener un mejor panorama de la zona y también poder cuidarse uno al otro. Las parejas serán debatidas al azar.

Cinco minutos después.

—No, no, no, prefiero morir antes que estar con ese idiota.

—Taekwoon, deja ya tus dramas —comenta Wonsik quitándose la remera—. Ahora quítate la ropa.

Las mejillas del omega se vuelven rojas al ver a su ex desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, muerde su labio inferior mientras admira los duros músculos de esos brazos que una vez lo tuvieron sujeto con tal delicadeza.

—¡No soy dramático! —exclama molesto, voltea para evitar seguir recordando al ver el cuerpo de Wonsik y entonces se percata de que los demás ya no están.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —la grave y seductora voz de Wonsik hace estremecer al omega.

Taekwoon jadea sorprendido por la repentina cercanía del pecho contrario contra su espalda y unas rápidas manos que se meten por debajo de su remera para 'ayudar'. El omega siente la temperatura subir de pura ira.

Segundos después, Wonsik se convierte en lobo ocultando así su mejilla roja por el fuerte golpe que recibió de su ex.

Taekwoon sigue a Wonsik de cerca, espantando a todo ser vivo con su mala vibra. Sus ropas las llevan dobladas y cubiertas por una manta que se enrolla para formar como una bufanda alrededor de sus cuellos.

Caminan por horas hasta que el hambre los hace detenerse, se reúnen para cazar y repartir suministros, beben y comparten información del área que exploraron, al parecer uno de los grupos había detectado olores peculiares. Luego siguen sus camino en dúos. Al atardecer vuelven a reunirse, encienden una fogata y comparten alimentos.

Wonsik insiste a Taekwoon para dormir juntos, pero el omega lo manda a pasear. Aun así, a la mañana siguiente, despiertan abrazados, el alfa rodeando con sus brazos al lindo Taekwoon, que duerme casi encima suyo.

Todo es paz y tranquilidad hasta que Taekwoon abre los ojos, despertando por la molesta claridad, huele un adictivo aroma y casi gime de placer arrullado por el cálido cuerpo... abre sus ojos de golpe y levanta la vista para ver el rostro de un sonriente Wonsik.

—¿Dormiste bien, lindo?

Taekwoon tarda unos segundos en procesar su entorno, lo que pudo pasar en la noche y cómo terminó en esa situación. Grita mientras intenta sentarse golpeando sin querer el miembro del menor.

—Te aprovechaste de mí mientras dormía. Eres despreciable —los insultos y juramentos de Taekwoon despiertan a los demás, que gruñen molestos ante la situación: Wonsik hecho un ovillo retorcido que gime de dolor mientras Taekwoon, arrodillado a su lado, insulta y propina golpes

Ya habían visto eso antes, un varias ocasiones.

—¡Basta los dos! Todos sabemos que al final de esta misión terminarán follando de forma salvaje y volverán a ser la pareja cursi que todos envidian —dice Hakyeon recibiendo la total atención de la pareja.

—¿Éramos cursis? —pregunta Wonsik viendo que todos asienten.

—¿Qué dices, Hakyeon? ¡Yo jamás volvería con éste lobo infiel! Primero muerto. Y nunca fuimos cursis.

Las palabras de Taekwoon hacen que todos rueden los ojos, por otro lado, Wonsik se levanta adolorido para estirarse.

—Yo tampoco volvería contigo eres violento, dramático y estás plano.

Esa última declaración es lo que más molesta a Taekwoon, siempre tuvo complejo con su cuerpo, jamás ha habido un omega como él; de anchos hombros y caderas, de fuertes brazos y piernas, sobre todo de tal altura. A simple vista es un alfa y lo trataron como uno hasta que llego Wonsik a su vida, éste hombre sacó su lado amoroso y delicado, lo cuido con ternura y mimo a pesar de que él lo rechazaba siempre, pero no pudo luchar mucho, aunque lo negara amaba ser tratado como un objeto frágil e importante, después de todo él es un omega más allá de como pueda verse o aparentar ser.

—Lo sé, soy un maldito omega con apariencia de alfa que no encaja en ningún lado —Taekwoon se pone de pie sintiendo su corazón dolido por las palabras de su ex.

—Woonie, no quise decir eso —intenta retractarse Wonsik, él sabe lo delicado de ese tema, claro que lo sabe, estuvieron 3 años juntos, conoce muy bien a Taekwoon.

—Yo entiendo que soy el omega más feo de todos, no me lo recuerdes, imbécil.

Todos guardan silencio mientras un furioso y triste Taekwoon se aleja rumbo al río, las miradas se posan en Wonsik, que suspira frustrado antes de entender la fuerte indirecta de Hakyeon sobre darle una golpiza si no arregla todo, corre hacia su ex mientras lo llama con apodos cariñosos.

En ese momento un aroma diferente los hace detenerse, agudizan sus sentidos en alerta a cualquier sonido. Pasan unos segundos en donde sólo se escucha a los pájaros cantar, hasta que a unos metros delante el sonido de hojas y pasto siendo aplastado en salpicadas rápidos delata la presencia de alguien. Taekwoon y Wonsik corren hacia esa persona, no huele a animal, no es como ellos, es otra especie. El omega se detiene unos segundos para quitarse la ropa y así cazar al intruso. Convertido en lobo, Taekwoon, deja atrás a Wonsik y en segundos logra ver al enemigo, es una persona, cada vez está más cerca de ella, el bosque termina y comienza un camino de tierra hacia una montaña. Aunque la persona intenta escalar Taekwoon lo toma del brazo con sus afilados dientes y lo lanza contra el suelo, el grito y desgarro de piel se escucha con fuerza entre tanto silencio y eso alerta a los demás lobos.

Otro gran lobo sale del bosque yendo aún más rápido al ver que desde una superficie en la montaña se asoma una persona, Wonsik se apresura a subir ignorando los aullidos de dolor provenientes de la víctima de Taekwoon. Wonsik salta entre las rocas y casi resbala, no pierde de vista a la persona con capucha cuando delante de ésta se forma un círculo de líneas doradas.

Un mago.

¡Un maldito mago!

Wonsik ve que apunta hacia Taekwoon así que ruge llamando su atención, la persona encapuchado mira al lobo y dirige su ataque hacia él, por suerte Wonsik logra esquivarlo, pero no por mucho cuando el impacto da junto debajo en las rocas creando así un derrumbe que hace caer al lobo, son unos 5 metros, nada mortal, pero estando en el suelo algunas rocas cayeron sobre el lobo.

Taekwoon se percata de eso, escuchan los aullidos de dolor de Wonsik y suelta el brazo de su víctima para poder ver, gran error, esa persona que lastimó también es un mago, pronuncia unas palabras formando un pequeño círculo celeste sobre su palma creando un gran golpe de viento contra el pecho del lobo que retrocede con violencia.

El mago encapuchado baja de la montaña para ayudar a su amigo y cuando se preparan para correr los demás lobos llegan rodeándolos.

—Esperen —Hakyeon aún vestido y como humano baja del lomo de Sanghyuk, el líder no suele transformarse en lobo a menos que sea necesario, él funciona como juez ante lo que ve—, son magos.

—Sí —dice uno de ellos, quitándose la capucha y bufanda dejando ver su rostro—. Soy Hongbin, mi amigo y yo no queremos hacer daño a nadie, por favor, déjenos ir.

Hakyeon mira al otro niño con el brazo rasgado y perforado por los grandes colmillos de Taekwoon, ve a éste al fondo cargando a un malherido Wonsik para llevarlo al bosque, a vestirlo. 

—Soy Hakyeon, un hombre lobo —sonríe divertido al ver las expresiones de sorpresa en los magos.

—¿Hombres lobos? Nos dijeron que eran sólo un mito —el mago herido parece no creerlo, entonces Sanghyuk vuelve a su forma humana demostrándoles que es real.

—Es un hombre lobo.

—Y está guapo.

Los magos comienzan a susurrar entre ellos, si confiar o no, hasta bromean sobre su situación.

—Son aprendices, ¿Verdad? —ambos chicos asienten ante la pregunta de Hakyeon—. Si, de lo contrario ya habrían curado esas heridas.

—Sabes mucho de nosotros —desconfiado Hongbin se pone en alerta.

—Conocí a muchos como ustedes, no son los únicos que escaparon de la fortaleza.

—¡Lo sabía! Esas desapariciones no eran productos de un enemigo —el mago herido sonríe emocionado y se acerca a Hakyeon bajo la atenta mirada de los demás lobos—. Soy Ken, un gusto, Hongbin y yo escapamos de nuestra ciudad porque querían cazarnos por ser...

—Magos de categoría E, los especiales —Hakyeon estrecha la mano de Ken y le sonríe amable—, lo sé, todos los magos salieron de ahí por la misma razón.

Ken asiente sorprendido mirando al líder mientras suelta su mano, hace una mueca de dolor por las heridas que sangran en su otro brazo, ve al hombre lobo desnudo entrar al bosque entonces otros dos salen de ahí, dos hombres heridos que se acercan, uno de ellos parece querer matarlo, Ken asustado retrocede hasta ocultarse detrás de Hongbin, quien se pone en posición de batalla.

—Tranquilo, Taekwoon —dice Hakyeon mientras detiene al mencionado por los hombros.

—Lastimaron a Wonsik —gruñe molesto viendo sobre el hombro de Hakyeon a Hongbin y Ken.

—Tú también les causaste daño —intenta razonar Hakyeon, pero como el otro lobo no parece escucharle lo empuja por el pecho, Taekwoon grita y se inclina de dolor sorprendiendo a todos—. ¿Te lastime?

—No, no —jadea Taekwoon vuelve a incorporarse con ayuda de Wonsik que llega a su lado a pesar de estar aún más adolorido por todas las rocas que cayeron sobre él, tendrá muchos moratones.

—¿Fueron los que nos atacaron? —pregunta Hongbin, está alerta en caso de ataque.

—Sí, son la pareja del grupo —responde Hakyeon sonriendo a los magos.

—No soy pareja de este lobo infiel —niega Taekwoon intentando alejarse de su alfa, pero falla cuando es atrapado entre los brazos de éste—. Suéltame, infiel.

—No seas tímido, cariño.

Wonsik molesta a su avergonzado omega con un beso en la mejilla. Recibe un golpe en el estómago a cambio, Wonsik grita de dolor, "eso fue innecesario" intenta decir mientras se inclina y casi sonríe al escuchar como Taekwoon se disculpa, luego siente ser acurrucado contra el pecho de su omega mientras recibe caricia en el cabello. Taekwoon es tan lindo, hace que quiera aprovecharse de él, y lo hace, Wonsik finge dolor a pesar de estar bien.

Hakyeon se ríe de la pareja y niega, mira a los magos que aprovecharon eso para desinfectar y vendar el brazo Ken. Hongbin tiene una mochila, se prepararon antes de escapar. Hakyeon le ordena a los demás lobos volver a su forma humana y vestirse, estos vuelven al bosque en busca de sus ropas.

—Les llevaremos con los demás magos que han escapado para que curen esas heridas a Ken —Hakyeon sonríe al ver a los magos asentir y voltea hacia la pareja—. Wonsik y Taekwoon, irán con ellos.

—¿Qué? —dicen ambos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué?

—Están heridos y sólo molestan con sus peleas de niños.

—No son peleas de niños —murmura molesto Taekwoon, mira a su ex y le muerde el hombro antes de alejarse, pero no mucho porque Wonsik lo abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello, peligrosamente cerca de la marca de lazo, un poco más abajo y tendría a Taekwoon derretido en sus brazos, esa es su marca de mordida en su omega, si Wonsik lo acariciara ahí, Taekwoon tendría un fuerte deseo involuntario, casi como entrar en celo.

—Perdóname, bebé —susurra el alfa con la voz más ronca y pausada, sonríe al sentir a su lindo omega estremecerse—. Sabes que te quiero.

Taekwoon piensa en negarse al tacto y a esas palabras, por más tentador que sea no debe perdonarlo, pero no puede evitar que su cuerpo se encienda, el corazón le palpite con alegría y sus entrañas revoloteen de emoción. Sabe que Wonsik lo nota, él reparte besos por su mejilla y cuello. Suspira encantado, pero a los segundos logra voltear y apartar con suaves golpes las manos de su alfa. Porque sí, es su alfa por más que quiera negarlo.

Wonsik sonríe triste, levanta las manos demostrando que se rinde y no tocará más, recibe un último golpe en la frente antes de que Taekwoon se aleje molesto.

Minutos después los demás hombres lobos llegan y su líder explica a qué solución llegó para los magos: Taekwoon y Wonsik se encargarán de llevarlos con los demás magos, mientras ellos se quedarían hasta terminar con la exploración. Sanghyuk protesta un poco por su falta de voz y voto en eso, pero Hakyeon sólo le palmea la cabeza tratándolo como un niño cosa que lo molesta aún más.

Wonsik y Taekwoon cambian de forma a unos enormes lobos negros, ambos están lastimados, pero como lobos llegarán más rápido a la ciudad llevando a Ken y Hongbin en sus espaldas. Además, son los más fuertes guerreros pueden soportar un par de golpes mientras no tengan fracturas. Aun así descansan cada media hora, estiran las patas y toman algo de agua.

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad deciden seguir como humanos, no hablan entre ellos, incomodos por el mal primer encuentro.

Wonsik va junto a Taekwoon intentando tomarle de la mano, cosa que termina en un rechazo total, de todas formas está feliz porque cada vez que el omega le mira él sonríe y obtiene un lindo sonrojo antes de recibir un golpe.

Por suerte llegan con uno de los líderes de magos antes del anochecer, caen rendidos en los asientos alrededor de la mesa mientras les sirven de comer y beber.

Los lobos arrasan con la comida y los magos intercambian información, también curan las heridas de Ken y Wonsik.

Hongbin explica como ellos fueron perseguidos aún después de estar fuera de los muros, pero cuando entraron al bosque se detuvieron, porque es otro territorio. Ken agrega que eso fue hace como un mes y no fue fácil adaptarse a la vida salvaje, pensaron que no había más personas afuera por la mentira que les dicen a todos sobre que en el exterior no hay vida, sólo peligros inimaginables, demonios, moustros, etc. Los ataban al miedo para que no salieran.

Los magos más viejos y "sabios" les tienen miedo a Los Especiales porque éstos son de mente curiosa y rebelde, poseen un fuerte deseo de aprendizaje y una hábil memoria que los ayuda a comprender y aprender todo a la perfección.

Hongbin y Ken escuchan con atención mientras comen cuando uno de los tres magos comienza a hablar: explica que el último mago que salió de los muros fue una mujer, hace nueve años atrás. Que todos los que salieron no se arrepienten ya que los hombres lobos son muy amables y comprensibles.

La animada plática termina cuando escuchan un débil gemido, voltean hacia la mesa del comedor en donde ven al alfa devorar a besos el cuello del sonrojado omega sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

A Ken y Hongbin casi se les cae la mandíbula ante tal atrevida escena.

—Vayan a comer a otra parte —exige con voz firme y molesta uno de los magos adultos, ambos hombres lobos se sobresaltan y enseguida se separan, disculpándose salen de ahí a toda velocidad. El mago ríe y niega—. Nunca aprenden esos dos, siempre que los veo están así.

—Son la parejita más divertida y linda de la ciudad, espero que pronto se arreglen.

—Yo también. Wonsik es un idiota.

Los tres magos suspiran olvidando por unos segundos a los nuevos niños ahí presentes, se disculpan y siguen con la charla.

Hongbin y Ken después de mucho tiempo comen algo decente, se duchan y duermen en colchones, cómodos, limpios y con los estómagos llenos.

Por otro lado, cuando Wonsik y Taekwoon salieron de la casa comenzaron una pequeña discusión por el arrebato que tuvieron y la vergüenza que pasaron... otra vez.

El omega se resiste a los mimos de su alfa, lo golpea y hasta grita fingiendo dolor como todo un dramático, logrando que las malas miradas sean todas para Wonsik en el camino a casa. Aunque la casa es de los dos como están peleados Wonsik suele dormir en casa de Sanghyuk, pero esta vez, sólo una vez más Taekwoon deja que se quedé, deja que lo abrace y bese, se deja llevar por los brazos de su alfa al cuarto, diciéndose que va a utilizar a Wonsik para su placer y luego lo echara. Esto no es porque sea débil y este cayendo en la tentación. No. Aún no perdona a éste lobo infiel, no lo hará tan fácilmente... o eso espera.

Las ropas caen. Los cuerpos desnudos se juntan y frotan calentando todo. Lenguas salvajes pelean entre los labios que chocan con pasión. Jadeos y suspiros llenan la habitación. La excitación y lujuria incrementa a cada segundo. Un gemido se escucha y un nombre entre jadeos, una súplica por más, más y más. Un grito de puro placer da fin al intenso encuentro, al rechinar de la cama y los choques de cadera. Por unos minutos sólo jadeos y ruidosos besos se escuchan. Un profundo intercambio de saliva. Suaves caricias con sus manos en la caliente piel del otro. Entonces los movimientos de cadera del alfa entre los firmes muslos del omega dan inicio a una segunda ronda de intenso sexo.

**(...)**

Taekwoon se regaña a sí mismo por dejar que Wonsik pasará la noche junto a él, abrazados como los enamorados que solían ser antes. Le encanta, es extremadamente feliz con éste hombre a su lado, pero la traición que sufrió fue un impacto tan fuerte que hasta el día de hoy sigue doliendo con la misma intensidad. Es normal, después de todo fue hace tres mes.

—Despierta, tienes que irte —dice Taekwoon golpeando el brazo de Wonsik, que gruñe molesto y atrae al otro a su cuerpo—. No, no me toques, lobo infiel.

—Bebé, no seas así, es muy temprano para discutir —Wonsik usa su tono más suave y cariñoso mientras acaricia la mejilla de su omega gruñón, que le muerde el dedo.

—El señor quiere tranquilidad y paz cuando fue él mismo quien desató el caos —Taekwoon golpea el pecho del alfa y sale de la cama rumbo al baño. Wonsik silva ante la vista recibiendo una mirada feroz por parte del omega y el dedo del medio como insulto sutil. El alfa ríe divertido por la "encantadora" actitud de su omega y se levanta para preparar el desayuno.

Minutos más tardes, Taekwoon, llega al comedor vestido con ropa ligera y los cabellos algo húmedos, suspira enamorado al ver la espalda desnuda de su alfa, el tatuaje entre los omoplatos y uno en la cadera, sólo con un pantalón puesto, tentador, sexy y todo suyo... o eso creía tres meses atrás. Se acerca viendo cómo termina de acomodar todo en la mesa.

—Buenos días —saluda Wonsik, rodea con un brazo la cintura de Taekwoon e intenta darle un beso, pero el otro lo esquiva haciendo que sus labios choquen en la mejilla.

—Quiero que te vayas —Taekwoon había dudado por un segundo al ver la dulce mirada del alfa, y se arrepiente cuando esos ojos caen en la tristeza.

—Bueno. Disfruta del desayuno —dice Wonsik finge una sonrisa y besa la mejilla de su omega. Lo conoce muy bien y aunque su mirada dice que no se vaya debe hacerlo.

Wonsik vuelve a la habitación para terminar de vestirse y luego sale por la puerta delantera.

Taekwoon viendo las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa se pregunta ¿Por qué no dejó que Wonsik se quedara? ¿Por qué ese maldito lobo tuvo que arruinarlo todo? Podrían estar ahora desayunando entre besos y risas como lo hacían antes.

Maldito bastardo mentiroso, siempre diciendo que se quedaría a su lado y nunca le mentiría.

Duele tanto.

Taekwoon al sentarse apoya los codos en la mesa y oculta su rostro entre sus manos.

¿Podría en algún momento perdonarlo? Lograr sanar y perdonar tanto dolor ocasionado. Espera que sí, después de todo Wonsik es su compañero y lo ama.

**(...)**

Wonsik camina por la calle pensando que más hacer para obtener el perdón de Taekwoon. A lo largo de estos meses siente que ha hecho todo y es difícil tener buenas ideas porque su omega es diferente, especial. Flores y chocolates no funcionarán, en cambio el cactus y pastel de fresa funcionaron muy bien. También lo invito a salir, se aseguró de que la pasara bien y aunque al final la puerta fue cerrada en su nariz estuvo feliz porque Taekwoon sonrió en varias ocasiones. Siempre compra dulces y postres para su chico, la comida nunca falla en una reconciliación, deja el paquete junto a notas con lindas frases sobre el escritorio de trabajo. Wonsik está seguro de que Taekwoon come todo, el omega nunca desperdicia comida.

Wonsik recuerda que la semana pasada lo llevo a un concierto de su artista favorito, Taekwoon estaba encantado, pero al terminar fueron a un bar, tomaron y borracho casi se pone a golpear a unos tipos que miraban a su omega. Más tarde le pidió perdón a Taekwoon entre lágrimas, el omega se burló de él mientas lo abrazaba.

Wonsik se regaña por ser tan idiota. Ama a Taekwoon, pero lo arruinó todo por una noche de diversión. Es un imbécil. Fue un error esa noche. Un gran error que destruyó la confianza de su lindo omega, algo que le costó mucho trabajo obtener y ahora debe volver a comenzar desde cero, pero no se rendirá.

Taekwoon es su compañero y debe hacerlo feliz cueste lo que cueste.

**(...)**

Taekwoon suspira de amor cuando ve la bonita caja sobre su escritorio, dentro hay un cupcakes esponjoso. Eso le llega al corazón mucho más que cualquier poema de amor.

Por la noche, acostado en la cama piensa y desea tener a Wonsik junto a él, abrazándolo y susurrando cuanto lo quiere. Duerme con ganas de llorar ante el gran espacio vacío en la cama.

Al día siguiente llega el resto del equipo. Hakyeon explica a Wonsik y Taekwoon que encontraron una pequeña manada de híbridos, estaban tan bien ocultos que si no fuera por sus buenos olfatos no los hubieran encontrado. Como es una especie diferente e inmigrante de otro continente ya no es problema de ellos, es cosa de recursos sociales. La manada de híbridos no está obligada a vivir junto a los hombres lobos, pero si así lo desean el gobierno debe favorecerlos con techo y comida, trabajo y protección en caso de amenaza. Así como los magos pueden vivir en paz junto a los lobos otras especies también pueden.

Taekwoon y Wonsik como guerreros de alto rango trabajan entrenando a otros, en lugares diferentes. Wonsik es entrenador cuerpo a cuerpo de novatos y Taekwoon sería capitán de unidad avanzada, lo fue por un tiempo, pero como Omega algunos Alfas no tenían respeto ante su autoridad y así siempre se creaba conflictos, por eso lo mandaron con el papeleo a puertas cerradas en escritorio. Es aburrido, pero pagan muy bien. Y a pesar de la distancia de una hora entre un sector y otro Wonsik aún viaja para acompañar a su omega a casa y así poder charlar o simplemente verlo. Lo había hecho por dos años segundos, no iba a dejar de hacerlo porque están peleados.

Todos en la ciudad saben de su relación, no es porque sean famosos ni nada parecido, no muchos son guerreros, sí hay guardianes que vigilan la zona, pero los guerreros que salen a batalla hay muy pocos y ellos son la única pareja entre todos ellos. Todos saben que Taekwoon es el omega de Wonsik por eso cuando Taekwoon quiso vengarse engañando al rubio no pudo, todos lo rechazaban por más tentador y guapo que sea, ninguno era tan estúpido como para meterse con el omega del alfa más fuerte y temerario de la ciudad.

Eso fue algo por lo que discutieron muchas veces y todas fueron iguales; Taekwoon lloraría e insultaría a Wonsik mientras éste sólo podía escuchar los reclamos en silencio.

Un alfa con pareja podía coger a otros, pero un omega emparejado no podía ser cogido por alguien más.

Es una regla injusta y aun así todos la siguen.

Taekwoon y Wonsik nunca creyeron tener ese tipo de problemas, demasiado enamorados como para siquiera ver a alguien más.

Ellos saben lo mucho que se aman y lo difícil que es volver a estar juntos, a estar bien, porque la confianza se perdió, pero de a poco el lazo roto vuelve a unirse.

**(...)**

Los días pasan y con él los encuentros ocasionales de la pareja. Era como volver a conocerse de forma muy lenta, intentando ocultar los sentimientos mutuos y las ganas de querer estar juntos. 

Por la noche, Wonsik espera a Taekwoon afuera del trabajo como tantas otras noches, aún le duele las palabras de su omega esa tarde. Él como todos los días fue a llevarle el poste sólo que esta vez se topó con un compañero de trabajo y mientras hablaba llegó Taekwoon con su instinto celoso compulsivo prendido. Decir que estaba celoso era poco, Taekwoon echó al alfa y casi le tiró el pastel en la cara. Wonsik pudo aguantar todo eso y más en algunas ocasiones, pero no por eso dolía menos. Aun así, cuando Taekwoon baje de su nube de ira estará arrepentido. Es por eso que está ahí, esperándolo.

Ve a algunos trabajadores salir y sonríe cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de un sorprendido Taekwoon.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Taekwoon mira fijo el rostro de Wonsik, siente un alivio enorme al verlo sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. Con suavidad lo abraza por el cuello y oculta el rostro en su hombro sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Por más estupideces que diga o rechazos que lance hacia ti no te detengas, sigue intentando conquistarme —respira profundo y se separa para verle a los ojos—. Eres lo más importante que tengo y no quiero perderte.

Wonsik sonríe feliz al escuchar esas conmovedoras palabras de parte de su dramático omega. Toma ese lindo rostro lloroso entre sus manos y besa los esponjosos labios.

—También eres lo más importante para mí y no pienso dejarte ir por más escenas de celos que hagas.

Taekwoon sonríe y soltando un suspiro de alivio vuelve a juntar sus labios. Los besos son devueltos con cariño y pasión, unas manos envuelven sus caderas.

—Aún no te perdono.

Wonsik sólo se ríe de los cambios repentinos de Taekwoon, vuelve a darle suaves besos riendo cuando el otro repite que no lo perdona, pero de igual forma corresponde los besos.

**(...)**

Taekwoon y Wonsik son mandados a una misión que consiste en llevar a Hongbin y Ken al siguiente pueblo, en donde la seguridad es mayor y también la población de magos, allí se sentirán más a gusto que en donde están ahora viviendo entre tantos hombres lobos.

La misión es lograda con existo en tres días, pero la pareja se queda dos días más para asegurarse de que los magos estén cómodos.

—Gracias por traernos y perdona por haber lastimado a tu pareja —dice Hongbin y estrecha la mano de Taekwoon. Ken a un lado sonríe y mueve la mano restándole importancia, el omega ya se había disculpado con él antes.

—Yo soy el que debe disculparse por atacar a tu amigo —Taekwoon suelta la mano del mago y mira a Wonsik que abraza a una pequeña niña, ella es hija de una linda pareja entre un mago y una mujer lobo, ambos dueños del refugio de magos—. Adiós, pequeña.

Taekwoon deja su maleta en el suelo y se arrodilla para abrazar a la niña, que sonríe cuando se separan y en un gesto extraño acaricia su estómago.

—Cachorro fuerte —dice ella antes de correr hacia su padre, el mago sonríe nervioso ante la expresión sorprendida de Taekwoon.

—¿Cachorro? —preguntan Wonsik y Taekwoon al tiempo que se ponen de pie.

—Lo siento, pensé que lo sabían —nervioso el mago toma en brazos a su pequeña—. Mi habilidad especial consiste en la curación de seres vivos, ella debió heredarlo por eso puede sentir al ser que está creciendo en el señor omega.

Esa rápida explicación mueve el mundo de la pareja, Taekwoon lleva una mano a su estómago aún plano y voltea hacia Wonsik, éste sonríe y toma su mano con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Seremos...

—padres —Taekwoon termina la frase y ambos vuelven a ver al mago para estar seguros, éste sonríe y asiente.

—Así es, felicidades.

Wonsik comienza a reír y lágrimas de felicidad acompañan la avalancha de emociones, Taekwoon lo abraza por el cuello sin poder creer la noticia.

—Padres —susurra el alfa contra el cuello de su omega.

—Eso no significa que te perdono, lobo infiel —contraataca en broma recibiendo un beso en la mejilla, ambos se miran a los ojos con infinito amor.

—No, pero para cuando nazca serás mi esposo —dice Wonsik seguro de sus palabras.

Taekwoon sonríe y recibe otro beso en la mejilla, está tan feliz por la noticia, pero Wonsik puede hacerlo aún más feliz con una propuesta como esa.

—Eso ya lo veremos —responde el omega con una sonrisa traviesa, atrapa los labios del alfa en un apasionado beso sin importarle los espectadores, silbidos y aplausos a su alrededor, él sólo se concentra en su futuro esposo.

Con una mirada se dicen "te amo" significando más que cualquier promesa dicha.


End file.
